The story of Pitchiner
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Half of this story is written by me, the other half was taken and altered slightly to fit within my story. The half that is not mine is "supposedly" the back story of Pitch Black, which I took from the enter-web. I will use -**- to show where my part ends and the web part, which I altered, begins.


**Chapter One - One shot only~ ... Might had more... Review and tell me? Cause I think I can make one hell of a chapter two...  
**

**1.) I own nothing to the movie Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**2.) After reading Pitch Black's story of how he came to be, I felt a large need to try and explain this with you all. How Pitch was never meant to be the Nightmare King, but how the Man in the Moon left him in the Darkness.  
**

**3.) Half of this story is written by me, the other half was taken and altered slightly to fit within my story. The half that is not mine is "supposedly" the back story of Pitch Black, which I took from the enter-web. I will use -**- to show where my part ends and the web part, which I altered, begins.  
**

* * *

**The Locket  
**

It was in the Darkness I had forgotten, but from his _pity_ I gained them back in dreams. I had gained back my understand of who I once was. What I once loved. Though the darkness is still over powering, I feel a sadness for what I have lost. I'm looking for it now. That trinket that has her locked within. It has been too many years now, but a part of me just hopes.**  
**

It's rather funny. It was the moon that had turn it's back on me when the fearlings took my mind. My soul. It had left me in the darkness to fester. To forget her. Now as I stand in this light created from the moon alone, I remember. Her smile, her laugh, I remember the way I held her in my arms.

I'm back where I first open my eyes in the darkness. The place I last had even seen her picture. I was in the prisons that once held the fearlings. The prison I once guarded. After hours of searching I found the cell I was looking for. The moon's light shown within it through the broken walls and shattered ceiling.

I glanced about the floor til I saw it glint within the moon's light. I reached for it, but halted as it was just out of my grasp. The images are coming faster and the memories of a small girls laugh echoed in my mind. I flung myself to the farthest wall as the memories took me. I hear myself screaming from the pain. The darkness is fighting. They're afraid of what I once was. Of what I could be once more.

I close my eyes and see a little girl standing before me. Her long black hair is hiding her face from me. When I reach out to brush it aside she simple giggles while she takes my hand and heads to a spot beneath a willow tree. I can only see her smile, but never her eyes. The memories being fluttering like a projector which is cycling through the last reels of film and all at once everything is black.

The fearlings are eating away at my memories like I'm sure they have done before. Though this time I feel moon on my back. It's fighting to keep the nightmares at bay. I snap my eyes open and rush the locket before I can let the memories battle once again with the nightmares. It's in my hands and I feel like if I hold it any tighter it would shatter.

I looked it over. It's old and rusted, but still in one piece. I rqn my fingers over it till I come to the clasp and slowly, yet carefully, I open it. Within it I felt everything I had inflicted to the children of this world. Fear. It was strong. How many years had I spent without this trinket. I knew if I opened it I would no longer be Pitch Black. I would have the last key to my past. To who I was and to who my family was, but would this locket say me from the fearlings and give me peace?

I took a breath and with shaking hands, I finished opening the locket. I had shut my eyes tight and as I forced them open I could instantly feel tears filling my eyes. She was beautiful. Her eyes shown brightly with a color of gold laced with silver. Her pale skin rivaled snow. Her raven black hair was long and wavered into soft light curls that danced over her shoulders effortlessly. She was perfect.

Everything about her and myself flooded my mind. It was as if every piece to the puzzle had been put together. **I had once been a hero of the Golden Age, an ancient time when Constellations ruled the universe. I was the General Kozmotis Pitchiner, and I had led the Golden Age Armies in capturing the Fearlings and Dream Pirates who plagued that era.

I had the duty then to keep the creatures of darkness confined in the prisons never to be set free into the world keeping the Guardians and everyone else safe. But as years passed I wavered. I just wanted to see my daughter, I carried a locket with a picture of her on my being at all times and glanced at it all the time when feeling pushed to my limits.

One day, the Fearlings played a trick on me after slowly draining me of the stoic man I once was. They mimicked my daughter asking for her father to help her escape the darkness, that she was scared, that I should open the door. I went into a trance and opened the door for them knowing my daughter wasn't there. When they escaped, they devoured my soul. Becoming a part of me, and from that moment on I hungered for the dreams of innocent children and was known simply as "Pitch." I was determined to drain the good from dreams until they became nightmares—every last one of them—so that the children of Earth and then other worlds would live in terror. The Fearlings literally becoming a part of me made me go insane and forget everything about who I was before. I didn't recall my daughter, or the prison, or keeping everyone safe. All I knew was fear.

* * *

**This is the story of General Kozmotis Pitchiner. Pitch Black. This is the end of the boogie man. With help of the moon his soul was cleansed and freed of the fearlings. In honor of his lost daughter, Pitchiner forever dedicated his immortal life to keeping the darkness of the fearlings in the at bay. Never to hurt another child or Guardian alike again.  
**

**The End  
**


End file.
